Peanut Butter Freak
by LaUrN.RaE
Summary: OKayy this has nothing to do with Hannah Montana, i just dunno what to put it under and i LOVE Hannah Montana Stories. Anywayz its about a girl, getting a record deal, because of Simple Plan, and Good Charlotte
1. Maybe

Pierre Bouvier, extremely sexy, not to mention talented, was the lead singer of the awesome band they call Simple Plan. To add to his sexiness, Pierre also speaks French (well, of course he does, him and the rest of his band come from Montreal), which makes mere Americans melt.

Pierre was a big fan of Good Charlotte (home to another extremely attractive lead singer, Joel Madden), and quite frequently posted on their message board at . He also enjoyed posting on Simple Plan message board, pretending to be a poser, saying he hated Simple Plan, that they were horrible and not talented (of course, being the oh-so-humble person he was, he knew otherwise) they were.

Another hobby of Pierre's was anonymously posting his AIM screen name (PBfReAk0509) on message boards. Then, when random people instant messaged him and asked him who he was, he would say Pierre Bouvier. Of course they didn't believe him, and when he proved it with his webcam, he could the shrieks from 2000 miles away.

So, when someone instant messaged him at about 1 AM, it is no surprise to this god-like male.

**SPfansince02: hi  
PBfReAk0509: hi  
PBfReAk0509: who are you and how did you get my sn?**

Well, it was obvious that she was another rabid fan. Okay, then again, maybe this person actually liked Simple Plan's MUSIC, instead of their gorgeous faces.

**PBfReAk0509: just wonderin  
SPfansince02: u posted it on the GC msg board  
SPfansince02: im bored out of my mind and theres nothing 2 do at 1 AM, so I figured id talk 2 u**

If there was a way to waste time that was better than chatting with random people on AIM, Pierre didn't know it.

**PBfReAk0509: o  
PBfReAk0509: cool  
SPfansince02: where r u from?  
PBfReAk0509: Montreal  
PBfReAk0509: (Canada)  
PBfReAk0509: u?  
SPfansince02: Tucson, Arizona**

Arizona was a desert land. Deserts were hot. And everyone knows that hot girls live in hot places. Pierre licked his lips.****

SPfansince02: um  
SPfansince02: wat kind of music do u like? other than obviously gc, I mean  
PBfReAk0509: the used, green day, stuff like that  
PBfReAk0509: u?  
SPfansince02: same, green day rocks, plus I love blink 182 and simple plan  
PBfReAk0509: yeah sp's cool

This, of course, was Pierre's favorite part of instant messaging people- telling them he liked Simple Plan, too.****

SPfansince02: yeah lol  
PBfReAk0509: um wat do u wanna talk about?  
SPfansince02: ummmmmmmm idk  
SPfansince02: u?  
PBfReAk0509: ummmmmmmm lemme see  
PBfReAk0509: how did u make ur sn?  
PBfReAk0509: w8 lemme guess  
PBfReAk0509: simple plan fan since 2002?  
SPfansince02: yeah no shit, lol, wat else  
SPfansince02: now I get 2 guess wat urs is  
SPfansince02: ummmmmm lemme think...  
SPfansince02: o i know, peanut butter freak, and ur bday is may 9th?  
PBfReAk0509: howd u guess?  
SPfansince02: my bday is may 9th too  
SPfansince02: plus pierre's (from SP) bday is may 9th  
SPfansince02: i love pierre

Who wouldn't love Pierre?****

PBfReAk0509: ok then  
Auto response from SPfansince02: brb

Apparently, this person, whoever they are, would rather be away from their computer than not talk to THE Pierre Bouvier- astonishing! Pierre did keep in mind, however, that this person didn't know who he was- not yet, anyway.****

SPfansince02: sry bout that  
SPfansince02: i had 2 pee, lolz  
PBfReAk0509: didn't need 2 no that  
SPfansince02: wats ur real name? If u don't mind me askin  
PBfReAk0509: sry I don't like 2 say it online but I swear im not a rapist  
SPfansince02: ok  
SPfansince02: my names Kayla  
**SPfansince02: I g2g  
SPfansince02: I need 2 sleep tonite cuz im gonna go in the studio tom and record a little**

Girls in bands were cool, very cool, and generally _very_ attracted to Pierre****

PBfReAk0509: wait a sec ur in a band?  
SPfansince02: no I sing tho  
SPfansince02: my friend has a studio in her house so im gonna go their tom and start recording a demo to send to a bunch of record companies  
PBfReAk0509: cool  
PBfReAk0509:im in a band 2  
PBfReAk0509: hey wen u have it all recorded do u think I could listen?  
SPfansince02: I don't see why u want 2, I suck  
SPfansince02: but I guess if u really want to u can  
PBfReAk0509: cool  
SPfansince02: I really g2g now  
PBfReAk0509: ok bye  
SPfansince02: bye  
SPfansince02 has signed off.

Pierre stood up from his computer and stretched his arms and back. It was nice, for once, to talk to someone that would maybe end up liking him for his personality. He knew that those were the only relationships that ever really lasted.

Sure, Kayla would probably freak out when she found out the person she was instant messaging was Pierre Bouvier, but maybe she would get over the celebrity shock. Maybe, by the time Kayla knew who Pierre was, she would be close enough to him, and not care that he was a celebrity.

Maybe.


	2. Benji, dude, where are my socks? Dude

"Is it morning already?" Kayla yawned. She sat up in bed and looked out the window- sunlight was streaming in, and her digital clock read 9:30. Kayla was a morning person, surprisingly, in addition to a night owl (you know, one of those bizarre creatures that didn't seem to need to sleep).

Kayla proceeded to stretch in bed, for a moment, and then pulled the covers off. She walked slowly to the bathroom, and turned on the water to take a nice, steamy shower.

At precisely 1:20 PM, Kayla had finished her shower and the little bit of work she needed to do that morning (it was her day off), so she decided to (once again) log on to the computer. She signed on to AIM.

**SPfansince02: hey  
PBfReAk0509: hey  
SPfansince02: wats up?  
PBfReAk0509: im on tour now, u?  
SPfansince02: nuthin  
SPfansince02: wait a sec ur on tour?!  
PBfReAk0509: didn't I tell u that im in a band?  
SPfansince02: yeah but I didn't know u toured and all, that's friggin awesome!!  
PBfReAk0509: thanks!  
SPfansince02: wats ur band called? U never told me  
PBfReAk0509: simple plan**

Kayla had to crack up at this- there was no way one of the Simple Plan guys was IM-ing her! That was crazy!

PBfReAk0509: ok jk bout that, we're called AIM for Red  
SPfansince02: huh  
SPfansince02: never heard of u  
SPfansince02: I would luv 2 tour sumday  
PBfReAk0509: ah  
PBfReAk0509: do u have a record deal?  
SPfansince02: unfortunately no  
SPfansince02: I wish!  
PBfReAk0509: do u have anything recorded? So mayb I could listen?  
SPfansince02: only one song so far  
PBfReAk0509: can I have a listen?  
SPfansince02: well  
SPfansince02: the quality's not that good on the recording, cuz I did it in my friends house  
PBfReAk0509: that's k  
SPfansince02: ok ill send u the link but u have 2 promise not to laff at how bad I am  
PBfReAk0509: k I promise  
SPfansince02: h/o lemme get u the link to where I posted it  
PBfReAk0509: k

Kayla searched her website for the link to a place to listen to audio clips of her, and shortly found some.**  
PBfReAk0509: k cool**

SPfansince02: u can find it here

The time was now 1:32 exactly. He should finish listening to the song by about 1:35 or 1:36. Then Kayla would have to get ready to hear the horrible feedback she new she'd get.

The clock read 1:34. Less than 2 more minutes.

**1:35**- any second now.  
**1:36**- he should be finished with it already!

**1:37...1:38...1:39...1:40...1:41...1:42...** What was wrong with this guy?!

Finally, at 1:57 (15 minutes later), a new instant message popped up on Kayla's computer screen.

Crazykidv79: hi  
SPfansince02: who r u  
Crazykidv79: guess  
SPfansince02: ok im gonna guess Benji cuz theres not many kid vicious's out there  
Crazykidv79: and you are coooooorrect  
SPfansince02: haha nice try, who r u really?  
Crazykidv79: Benji  
SPfansince02: how'd u get my sn?!  
Crazykidv79: Pierre from SP gave it to me  
Crazykidv79: didn't u know we're on tour together?  
SPfansince02: yeah  
SPfansince02: anyways why are YOU IM-ing me?!  
Crazykidv79: cuz Pierre made us listen to ur song over and over, its really good  
SPfansince02: haha, really?  
Crazykidv79: yeah u shud send us a demo for DC Flag, we're always looking for ppl to sign

WHAT?!

SPfansince02: wait a minute u have to prove to me that its really u  
SPfansince02: got a webcam?  
Crazykidv79: yeah h/o a sec  
SPfansince02: k

What Kayla saw a few minutes later nearly gave her a heart attack. Right in front of her face, on her computer screen, was Benji Madden, eagerly waving into his webcam, greeting her.

"HOLY SHIZNIT!!" Kayla yelled. 

SPfansince02: wait a minute  
SPfansince02: how do I know its really Pierre I was talking to?  
Crazykidv79: ill put him on the webcam, k?  
SPfansince02: k

At that point, Kayla's heart nearly stopped, and her breath caught in her throat- could this really be happening?

Pierre appeared next on the webcam; he too waved hi to Kayla.

"Oh, lord." She said, not exactly to herself. "Pierre Bouvier and Benji Madden liked my song. Oh, sweet baby Jesus..." she shook her head in disbelief. This could not be happening, it just could not.

"Hey, Kayla, it's really Pierre! Do you have a webcam?" Holy shiznit! 

SPfansince02: yeah lemme plug it in  
Crazykidv79: k

Her hands trembling from nervous, Kayla slowly and carefully plugged in her webcam to the computer.

"Hi." She said softly, her hands sweating.

"Hey, what's up?" Pierre asked.

"Not much, I guess." Kayla intended to ask Pierre how he was feeling, but was cut off by someone on the opposite end.

"Dude, Benji, dude, where are my socks? Dude, Benji, man! Benj, you're wearing my socks, dude!" someone reprimanded Benji, apparently not knowing the webcam was on. "Oh... hi. Um, who are you?" Benji and Pierre simultaneously whacked Joel on the head.

"Dude, Joel, dude, don't you remember that song? Dude, that song, dude, that we played for you, like, 5 times, dude? That chick, dude, that one who was really good, dude?" Benji impersonated his brother. Joel's eyes got wide.

"Ooooooooooh yeah! Man, she was awesome! She's not signed, is she?"

"No, I'm not signed yet." Kayla blushed a little.

"Send us a demo, DC Flag always needs more artists." Joel smiled a genuine smile, and Kayla fell off her chair.

"Are you okay?" Benji asked. Someone new came in to view.

"Is who okay?" They piped in. Kayla had gotten back up on her chair, but upon seeing both Billy Martin AND David Desrosiers, fell off once more.

"I'm fine, just fine." Kayla replied to the camera, blushing. "So, it's really you guys, huh?"

"Yeah, what does it look like?" David asked, rhetorically of course.

"Oui, oui, je sais, c'est vraiment vous. Mais... je suis calme stupÃ©fiÃ©. Les groupes Simple Plan et Good Charlotte, ils ont aimÃ© ma chanson. Et Benji Madden, il a aimÃ© ma chanson et il pense que je dois envoyer un modÃ¨le de demonstration! Je suis calme stupÃ©fiÃ©. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas!" Yes, yes, I know, it's really you. But... I'm amazed. The bands Simple Plan and good Charlotte, they liked my song. And Benji Madden, he liked my song and he thinks that I should send a demo! I am amazed. It's not true, it isn't! The familiar French words flowed from Kayla's mouth. Kayla blushed.

"Ah, parlez-vous franÃ§ais, Kayla?" Do you speak French, Kayla? David asked her.

"Ah oui, mais seulement quand je suis nerveux." Yes, she replied, but only when I am nervous.

"Mais vous parlez en franÃ§ais, vous Ãªtes trÃ¨s nerveux maintenant." But you are speaking in French, you are very nervous now, Jeff piped in, apparently having overheard the previous conversation.

"Yes, Kayla, we can tell, you are very, very nervous now." Pierre said in a surprisingly heavy French accent.

"Why would you be nervous?" Chuck added.

"I dunno..."

"I think I know." Billy tipped his head towards Pierre. "Someone's fallen for the curse."

"Oh, no, not Pierre's curse." Paul said in a terribly bored voice. "The legend is, if you fall in love with Pierre, then you'll never be able to fall out of love with him, no matter how hard you try. Pierre's 'cursed' that way, I guess." He rolled his eyes.

"Yup." Pierre said, putting his hands behind his head, "It's pretty hard living with that curse." The other guys shook their heads.

"It's really hard! I'm not kidding!" Pierre yelled, his face getting red. "People always think it's so easy to be the guy all the girls love, but it's really not!" Kayla snickered as the rest of the band mouthed the words to his speech. "They're always on top of you, fans are ALWAYS yelling things like 'I love you Pierre!' or 'Marry me, Pierre!' It gets REALLY annoying!" Kayla broke out in hysterics as soon as she saw David, Seb, Chuck, and Jeff mimic every motion of Pierre's perfectly, from the arm-crossing he did at the start of the speech, to the exasperated motion at the end.

A new box popped up onto Kayla's screen.

**Webcam service has been closed. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

PBfreak0509: WHAT ON EARTH WAS SO FUNNY  
Spfansince02: ur speech  
Spfansince02: the whole time, david seb chuck n jeff were mouthing the words and mimicking wat u did, it was classic  
PBfreak0509: hey... come on!  
Spfansince02: hm, idk...  
PBfreak0509: alritey, well, I g2g 2 sound check now, but I'll ttyl, k?  
Spfansince02: ok, bye!


	3. I NEVER SENT IN A DEMO TO DC FLAG!

The date was May 3rd, which meant only 6 more days until it was Kayla's- and Pierre's- birthday. She still had half an hour before she had to leave to go record, and so decided to post a "blog" on :

**Saturday, May 3  
12:00 PM  
Mood: lo0Oopy!**

WOOOO! SIX DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY! WOOOO!

now that im over my sugar high (well mayb not over it but w/e) um... Let's see... Haha... um...  
GOSH I'M BORED!  
I have aim... Dur... my sn is spfansince02 CHAT ME UP BIOTCHES!  
Much love,  
kayla

**/****August 29th****/**

**+Kayla's POV**

One morning, I woke up to find that sunlight was already warming up my bedroom, and also that I was far too hot with my blanket on. Throwing the pink blanket off of me, I sat up in bed and yawned.

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud. "Ten o'clock, geez! I really did appreciate that extra sleep." Amazed that I somehow felt _rested_ after a night of sleep, I shook my head (still in disbelief) and walked happily over to my bathroom, doing a double take on the way.

"August 29th- that's David's birthday!" I whispered to myself. Smacking my forehead, I rolled my green eyes, and grabbed a clean towel from the pile, entering the bathroom for a shower.

After finishing my shower, I lounged around reading a good book in the living room, till I noticed the mail truck come. I didn't expect anything but bills and possibly a magazine, so of course I was shocked when I saw the following envelope in the pile of letters.

DC FLAG RECORDS

Of course, I had absolutely no clue as to why I should've been excited at such an envelope, but that was before I read the letter that would change my life.

I thought it would just be something telling me that if I sent something in, I'd get a free Lola Ray CD (they do rock!), but of course, it just had to be an extensive, thick letter (weird).

Still puzzled, I read the letter:

Dear Ms. Johnson,

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have just gotten yourself a record deal with DC Flag Records.

Kayla, your talented voice and amazing lyrics really draw in a listener. One listen to one of your songs is never enough, and it's puzzling how you didn't get a record deal sooner. It will be amazing to tour with you, and we can't wait to produce and put out your record.

Congratulations once again!

Best wishes,  
Benji and Joel Madden

I stared at disbelief at the sheet of paper held in my hands- how did I get a record deal? There was the whole fact that I don't really think I'm that good of a singer, but- I NEVER SENT IN A DEMO TO DC FLAG!

Hold on- there was more stuff in the envelope. I looked through to find a detailed recording contract that I was to read over, in addition to a note that they wanted me to visit the studio in California. I also found a plane ticket, and

There is only one person who I could tell- my best friend, Chelsea. I withdrew my cell phone from my pocket, and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Chels, it's me, Kayla."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Chelsea, I just got a record deal from DC Flag."

"NO WAY!" she screamed into the phone.

"Yeah," I began, "And the funny thing is, I didn't even send them a demo of me!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that to you, Kayla. See, I was really good friends with David... Desrosiers... you know... in high school-"

"Wait a minute, you're Canadian?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? So anyways, about David and I. Well, we were friends in high school, and now we're kind of... um...how do I say this in a way that won't make you scream... He and I are... David... I'm going out with David Desrosiers."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed so loudly that David himself probably heard.

"Yeah, yeah. So, apparently, Pierre and Benji and all those guys heard you singing, and Benji and Joel wanted a demo for DC Flag, you know. So, since I knew you wouldn't do it, I decided to send in a demo _for_ you. Of course, they want to sign you, and... well, yeah."

"Holy shit, Chels, you never told me any of this?"

"Nope."

"Anyways, they want me to go on tour with them. And Benji and Joel want me to come and visit the studio..." I looked at the date on the itinerary they gave me, "OH MY GOD! Chelsea, I have to fly to California tomorrow!"

"Yes, apparently you do. I'd explain more about David and I, but you've got some packing to do. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone.


	4. Top 10 Reasons Why Im in Shock Right Now

"Yes, apparently you do. I'd explain more about David and I, but you've got some packing to do. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone.

Chelsea's right, I probably should get packing. I've got to catch a flight at 10 AM tomorrow, and my ride is supposed to be here at 7 (the airport's pretty far). In the itinerary they wrote for me, I'm going to be at the studio for only five days now, but in a few weeks, I'll come back and stay for about a month or so to record a single, before setting off on a tour. I'm going to be the opening act for Simple Plan on a nationwide tour called "Punk Nation".

"Punk Nation"- cool name for a tour. Simple Plan, too.

Oh, holy, mother fucking god.

Simple Plan.

Simple Plan.

S-I-M-P-L-E P-L-A-N!

I, Kayla Johnson, am going to go on tour, across the country.

With Simple Plan.

I'm going on tour with Simple Plan, meaning I'm going to meet them personally!

No, wait- not just _meet_ them- /I'm going to LIVE with them/. I get to live with the five guys from Simple Plan.

Live with them.

Live with them.

LIVE WITH THEM!

This feels totally surreal. I mean, I still don't believe it- I'm going to be _living_ with all of these... these... These sexy and talented French-Canadian punks!

I need to make a list now. Really bad.

**Top 10 Reasons Why I'm in Shock Right Now:**  
1) I just got a record deal.  
2) My best friend is Canadian.  
3) I am now a signed recording artist.  
4) My best friend is also going out with David Desrosiers.  
5) In not that long, I get to _record myself singing in a real recording studio._  
6) I get to meet Simple Plan.  
7) In several months (or a year, whatever), people all over will be buying my CD.  
8) I get to travel across the country.  
9) With Simple Plan.  
10) I AM OFFICIALY A SIGNED RECORDING ARTIST, AND SOMEONE AT LEAST DOESN'T THINK I SUCK!

All I can say is, I'm completely in shock.

So, right now, it's 7:20 AM, on August 30th, and I'm on the way to the airport. I managed to finish packing within a few frantic hours, and all I have with me is a single rolling duffel bag and my backpack (oh, and my purse, but that's in my duffel). In my backpack, I have stowed some of my most valuable possessions- my CD player, my CDs, my iPod, my diary, my song-writing notebook... the list goes on and on.

I woke up at 6:20, and got ready like I normally would. I finished up my last minute packing at exactly 7:00, when I heard a horn beep outside of the window. I looked out to see a huge black stretch limo waiting for me. Happily, I skipped out the door, and... well, yeah.  
The ride's been really, really boring, so far, and it's only been 20 minutes. I better go amuse myself by listening to music.

**About an hour later**

"We're here, ma'am, anything I can do for you?" The driver asked me.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine." I replied, shaking my head, and scampered quickly out of the car.

The luggage check and x-ray of my carry-on bag went by quickly; I waited to board the plane for about an hour. Time flew by, and I didn't notice what was going on. The president of the United States could've sat next to me, and I wouldn't even notice. I was so absorbed in my music that nothing else mattered.

Finally, at about 9:25, I was called to board the plane. I put my backpack on my shoulders, and took my ticket and boarding pass out. I showed them to the flight attendant, who directed me to the second row, window, seat, of /first class/. I sat down in my seat, before jumping right out of it again, as if it was on fire.

"Well... hello to you too." The person sitting next to me said. I freaked out again at the sound of their voice, blushing profusely.

"Sorry, Pierre, it's just... OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PIERRE BOUVIER!"

"Yeah, I am. You're Kayla, right?" I nodded.

"Call me Kay."

"Alright Kay. So, yeah, uh, well..."

"I can't believe I'm going on TOUR with you!" I blurted out.

"That's really exciting. I remember our first tour- don't worry, it's really fun, touring. Especially getting to see all these different parts of the world. The rest of the band is actually in California right now, hanging out with Good Charlotte- you'll get to meet everyone, of course." I got bug-eyed at that statement- meeting _Good Charlotte_ and /Simple Plan/- not to mention getting a RECORD DEAL (when I didn't even send in the demo!)- I'm really the luckiest girl on earth. "They're all really nice, and funny. Don't worry, it'll be an awesome tour. You're going to have a great time recording, too- Benji and Joel are SO nice." Pierre smiled a flashy, but genuine, smile.

"Thanks."

There was nothing else left to say, so I smiled back, and put my iPod headphones in my ear. The first song that came up was- what else- _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan. Turning up the volume, I got absorbed into the music, and the rest of the world faded away.

Not too long later, someone tried to awaken me from my blissful sleep. I didn't want to, but after a few groans, they began to whisper in my ear.

"Kay... Kay honey... wake up, Kayla, we're here."

"Mmmm but I don't wanna get up!" I groaned.

"No, you have to, the plane landed. And there's some people out there that want to meet you." It was Pierre. Since it was he, I decided to get up.

"Fine," I said, opening my eyes, "I'll be there in a minute." Pierre nodded, and took his black backpack and left the plane. After I gathered up all of my things, I slipped my backpack over my shoulders, and walked off the plane, looking for Pierre, and whomever it is he wanted me to meet.

"Hey! Kayla! Over here!" He yelled from across the room. I ran quickly over to him.

"So, Kayla, there's a few people I wanted you to meet," Pierre began, "here they are." I looked around to find myself standing right in front of all the members of Good Charlotte AND Simple Plan.

Benji and Joel stepped forward first.

"Hey, I'm Benji." Said Benji, giving me his hand to shake.

"I'm Joel," I shook Joel's hand, "and we can't wait to start recording your record."


	5. I just ate the carpet

"Yeah," Benji agreed, "you're going to rock!"

"Definitely. This chick has something, she really does." Pierre said. I smiled at him.

Several minutes later, they had gotten my bag (I only had one, as I was only going to be in Los Angeles for a few days), and we were all in the Hummer Limo. That's right, they rented a Hummer Limo to take me to the hotel (or wherever I was staying). Then again, not many other cars can fit 12 people, plus a driver, comfortably.

We had been in the car for about 20 minutes before anyone spoke up.

"So... yeah... you're Kayla, right?" asked Chuck. I nodded.

"Cool, cool. I'm Chuck, that's Jeff, that's Pat, that's David, that's Pierre, that's Sebastian, that's Benji, that's Joel, that's Billy, that's Paul, and that's Chris," he said, pointing to each of his band mates and friends in turn.

"Hey, guys." I waved to them goofily.

"Hey," they all said back.

"So, we thought that today, we would just, you know, like go sight-seeing. Tomorrow's gonna be down to work, but we thought you could use a little bit to settle in... alright?" Benji told me.

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied.

"Cool," Joel began, as the car stopped. "We have a few things planned, so if you don't mind... just like get your stuff in your room, get settled a little, then we'll like... go out. That okay?" He told me, looking over his shoulder as we stepped into an unbelievably huge and fancy (and surely expensive) hotel.

"Our house is just a few blocks away, so if you need us, just call," Benji handed me a business card with a few different phone numbers on it. "Paul, Billy, and Chris live right near us, and the Simple Plan guys and Pat are staying in the Hilton." I looked up- yes, we were at the Hilton, all right.

"Yeah, we got the biggest suite they had- it's supposed to be enough room for seven, so you'll be good." Joel finished for him.

"Alrighty," I nodded.

Within twenty minutes, we had checked in. Benji, Joel, Billy, Paul, and Chris left, and I was alone with Simple Plan and Pat. After riding the elevator up 17 stories, it finally stopped.

"AH!!" I said, tripping over my own feet when I tried to rush out of the elevator.

"What is it?" someone gasped.

"I just ate the carpet." I grumbled.

"That's...nice," said Pierre, stifling a laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing, if I was you, mister," I stood up, my face flustered, "I could very easily trip you. Your shoe's untied."

"Wha- hey, no it's not! Not cool, Kay, not cool!" Pierre shook his head.

"So, who's sleeping with who?" I asked. David's eyes got wide.

"Oh- you mean- oh, yeah. That. Um. Well, Seb, Pat, and I are going to be in one bedroom, then Chuck and Jeff in another. And then I thought you and Pierre could stay in the last bedroom- that's fine, right?" David looked at me. I nodded.

"Alright, here we are!" Pierre said when we reached the room the two of us would be sharing. The suite was HUGE! There was one bedroom with three beds, and two rooms with two beds. Not to mention the fact that each bed was a huge queen size.

"Which bed do you want?" I asked.

"Um. That one." He said, pointing to the bed closest to the window.

"But I wanted that one!" I whined.

"We could share!"

I slapped him.

"Only joking. I don't care, you take the bed by the window." I rolled my eyes.

"So, Kayla-"

"Call me Kay!"

"So, /Kay, have you ever been to Los Angeles before?"

"Nope."

"I have." Pierre nodded. "It's pretty cool. We'll show you around, don't worry. Anywhere you wanted to go in particular?"

"Nah, no preferences, really, just wherever you guys think is cool. Like I said, I've never been here before, so..." I trailed off.

"Yeah." Pierre said. There were a few moments of extremely awkward silence, which involved me looking at him, and trying to say something, and him looking at me, lost for words, but we both decided that silence was the best answer.

**A Few Hours Later- Out Sightseeing**

"Hey, look- it's the Hollywood sign!" I said, pointing at the huge letters spelling out "HOLLYWOOD".

"Yeah, it is! Isn't it awesome?" said Pat. I nodded, smiling.

Benji and Joel were acting as tour guides, pointing out tons of important attractions. Pierre decided to step in as my "helper"- he didn't do anything, but it was an excuse for him to sit next to me and make small talk. Hey, I didn't care- it's Pierre Bouvier we're talking about!

"Okay, one more stop-" Joel said. Billy groaned.

"Do we have to? I'm starving, can we just go to dinner already?" He whined.

"That's where we're /going/!" Joel threw his arms up into the air. "We're going to La Fleur- it's this really awesome place, and all the tables are on the roof. It's right by the coast, so you get a great view of the ocean. And, yes, Billy, they have vegetarian stuff." Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

**At the Restaurant**

"Hi, reservation for Madden?" Benji told the host.

"Ah, yes, twelve, right?" Benji nodded. "Come with me." We followed him up a flight of steps, and onto the roof. When we got there, I gasped. Pierre grabbed my hand, and I smiled at him.

Am I the only one who finds it funny that a "rising star" like myself is falling for a true-to-life celebrity?


	6. Surely Regret It

**Pierre's POV**

I'm getting really confused now. I've been in love before- and I'm not making it up, I really have been in love with a few girls- but the thing is, it's really hard to be in love when you're touring the world.

I probably seem like a self-absorbed prick, but it's almost impossible to have a love life when you're... well, when you're a famous rock star. It's amazing to see that girls all over the world are "in love" with me, and call me "hot" all the time, but most of them are around the age of 12, which is a little young.

In fact, my first girlfriend that I met after we "made it" was actually chaperoning her little sister at our concert. Her name was Alyssa, and she was 19, and her little sister, Maddie, was only 8. Thanks to some radio station contest, they had scored backstage passes. Alyssa wasn't a major fan of our music, but when she had to take Maddie to the show rather than go out with her friends, she immediately "hated" the band. I remember the day pretty well, actually...

**Flashback **

_It was an average Simple Plan show. The crowd was energetic, and even though we were just the opening act, their were tons of people there only for us. It was really exciting._

I sang well, I think- or, at least, not horribly, because nobody seemed to be covering their ears at the sound of my voices. After we played our last song- "Addicted"- I thanked the audience for coming, and went backstage to relax. The opening band, Sum 41, came out afterwards. They also put on a great show.

"Pierre, Jeff, come on, we've got some fans here to meet you!" Pat called from a few yards away.

"Alright," I replied, getting up from my seat and setting down my Coke.

I walked over to where they were, to find the normal twelve to sixteen year old fans, clamoring for autographs. Smiling, I signed their t-shirts and answered their questions about what it was like to be in a band.

I thought I had finished with all of them, but apparently not, because I heard a little girl start to cry.

"No! Pierre! No, I didn't get to see you, you can't leave yet! No!" she sobbed.

"Hi!" I said to her cheerily. "I'm Pierre."

"Really? I thought you were Bob," someone mumbled under their breath. It looked like it was the little girl's older sister. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Maddie, and that's my sister, Alyssa. She doesn't like Simple Plan," she warned.

"I never said I don't like Simple Plan." I laughed. "I'm Alyssa. I... it's just that I was supposed to go out with my friends, and I'm stuck chaperoning my eight-year-old sister. Also, I haven't seen my friend Julia in almost a year. She was supposed to take me to a concert, but of course..."

"What concert was it?"

"She wouldn't tell me, she just said that she had backstage passes, and she was sure I would love the band."

"Wait- her name is Julia, right?" Alyssa nodded. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's about five feet, five inches tall. Her hair is brown with red streaks and she's got hazel eyes."

"Does she have her ears pierced?"

"Yeah, three times, why?"

"JULIA!" I called. "Come here!"

"JULIA!" Alyssa said, squeezing her friend in joy.

"Hey, Alyssa! So, what brings you here?" Julia wondered.

"I'm chaperoning my sister!" she laughed. "What about you? Oh- oh my god! Wait! Is- this- is THIS the show you wanted to take me to?" Alyssa asked.

"You know it!" Julia replied.

"Hey- Julia- I know this is- your- uh- best friend, and all- but can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." She nodded agreeably.

"Come on," I nodded my head towards Alyssa, and she followed me out on to the back steps.

"So- you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. You- just- you seemed- I don't know- upset. How come?"

She sighed.

"Well, you know, I mean, it's because Julia is my best friend in the whole world, and before just now, I haven't seen her in about a year, so I really missed her. So, when my parents told me I had to chaperone my sister, I got mad and started resenting the whole thing. That's pretty much it." She looked straight ahead.

"So- be honest- do you like Simple Plan?"

"I do, but... you know..." she trailed off.

"I get it." I smiled, and noticed a smile grow on her face. I didn't really know what to say to her- not at all.

"We should probably go back now." Alyssa suggested.

"Good idea. Hold on, I have something for you." I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and scribbled on it my cell phone number and "call me!", tucking it into her hand. She opened it up, and I winked as she smiled warmly.

Walking back to the backstage area where everyone else was, I put my arm around her. Surprisingly, she seemed to like the gesture, and I puller her a little closer.

**End Flashback **

Remembering Alyssa, I decided that I wanted a relationship. I was somehow attracted to Kayla, and I liked that feeling. I figured that I might as well try "going out" with her, because if I don't, I'd surely regret it.


	7. I wonder how amazingly obvious it is

**Kayla's POV**

Finally, we had arrived at our table in the restaurant. Billy and Benji, of course, didn't eat the butter that came with the bread in the breadbasket, but finally, I pulled out some soy butter from underneath all of the regular butter. Of course, Benji, Joel, and Billy, were all _totally_ happy to see that the menu featured several vegetarian and vegan selections.

"So, Kayla, I figured we would, like, get to know you over dinner, and all," Benji said, after the whole butter thing had been sorted out.

"Do you eat meat?" Billy asked. Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"Well- I try not to eat too much. Like, I don't eat red meat- beef and pork, you know- or fish, but sometimes I eat chicken or turkey, that stuff."

"How come?" David wondered aloud.

"She cares about animals, duh!" Billy (who sat next to David) retorted, slapping him.

"I care about animals!" David proclaimed.

"Me too!" they all agreed.

"But really, why? Like, is it because you care about animal rights, or just health reasons?" David asked calmly.

"Kind of both, I guess. I mean, I stopped eating red meat because of animal rights- and I really don't like fish, anyways- so that's about it. And after about a month, I realized it was good for my health, too, so... yeah."

"I've been a vegetarian since high school. It's hard at first, but after about a year, it's _so_ natural, like I don't even think about meat any more." Billy added in.

"Yeah, that's cool." I agreed. After a few more minutes of chatting on our rooftop table, a waiter came up to us.

"Everyone ready to order?" he asked.

"I think so." Joel answered, nodding. "I'll have the spaghetti and vegetarian meatballs, with a Diet Coke."

Benji sat on Joel's left, and ordered next (I was on Joel's right and Pierre's left). After that, the guys continued ordering around in a circle like that, until finally, it was Pierre's turn.

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfrrrrrrrrrredo," I almost burst out laughing at Pierre's "Italian" accent, "with a side salad and some water with lemon."

"I'll have the same." Honestly, what Pierre ordered was exactly what I had been planning on ordering. Major coincidence, huh?

"Okay, my name is Joe if you need me. I will have your drinks out in a minute." The waiter nodded, and left.

Pierre inched his chair closer to the table- and also closer to me. I moved a little to the left, just to tease him. Of course, he tried to get close to me again, but once again, I moved away. This game went on for a few minutes, before David decided to speak up.

"Jeez, Pierre, guess you don't know how to flirt subtly, huh?" Pierre blushed.

"Yeah, man, she might not even like you." Sebastian offered. Pierre turned his head to look at me with puppy dog eyes. For a few seconds I stared at him seriously, but then I began to blush as bad as he was, and burst out laughing.

"Pierre," Chuck began, "Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?" You like her a lot, don't you? He asked.

"Oui, oui, mais-" he replied, but was cut off. Yes, yes, but- Pierre said.

"Tu sais qu'elle a un copain?" Chuck demanded. Do you know if she has a boyfriend? "Je la demande, d'accord?" He sighed.

"Kayla, do you have a boyfriend?" Chuck asked, finally in English.

"Chuck, did you know that I speak fluent French, and so I _totally_ understood you when you asked Pierre if he liked me and if he knew I had a girlfriend?"

"Oh-right." Now it was Chuck's turn to blush.

I turned to face Pierre.

"And no, I don't have a boyfriend. But that thing about you liking me- I take it as a compliment." I reached over to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed.

A few moments later, Joe was here with our food.

"Excuse me, I think they _both_ got the Fettuccini Alfredo and a salad." Joel pointed out, as Joe set down a single plate of pasta and one salad.

"It's okay, I don't need that much food. We can- um- share." I giggled out, biting my lip. Joel sighed, and dug into his own spaghetti. Pierre seemed to have no objections.

I took a bite of the fettuccini- it was delicious!

"How is it?" Pierre wondered.

"It's SO good! Here, take a bite!" Laughing, I twirled some fettuccini on my fork, and popped it in his open mouth.

"My turn!" he said, before he'd even finished chewing. I laughed as Pierre fed me Fettuccini Alfredo. Of course, we ended up eating flirtatiously like this for the whole meal.

Throughout the next 20 minutes, I decided I wanted some salad, so I took a forkful.

"That's my job!" Pierre frowned. I laughed and let him feed me, as I fed him.

_Gee, I wonder how amazingly obvious it is that Pierre and I like each other._ I thought.


	8. I Dont Know Do you Want To Share One?

Throughout the next 20 minutes, I decided I wanted some salad, so I took a forkful.

"That's my job!" Pierre frowned. I laughed and let him feed me, as I fed him.

_Gee, I wonder how amazingly obvious it is that Pierre and I like each other._ I thought.

Finally, everyone finished eating, and the check was paid. Before driving back to the hotel, however, someone suggested we walk to Skipper Dipper, the ice cream parlor down the street.

When we walked inside Skipper Dipper, I was pretty thankful it was empty- no preteen girls to squeal at the sight of the two bands. It was bad enough that one of the three works standing behind the counter wore a Good Charlotte and Simple Plan shirt from the Noise to the World tour.

"How can I help you?" someone asked. Of course, it was the Good Charlotte and Simple Plan girl. She obviously hadn't noticed who was inside, because if she had, I'm sure that Pierre's mom back in Montreal would've heard screaming.

"We want ice cream!" exclaimed Benji.

"You're an idiot, Benji." Joel said, rolling his eyes at him. The blonde wearing the Noise to the World shirt stopped suddenly, but didn't say anything. She was looking around, unblinkingly, trying to make sure if the people in the room really _were_ in the room.

Looking at all the different flavors, I noticed that Benji and Billy saw the selection of soy ice cream and vegan toppings- they were both quick to order huge (totally vegan) sundaes (it's a mystery how Billy can eat this much and stay so skinny).

"What can I get you?" the petite blond- Emily, her nametag read- asked me.

"Can I have the hot fudge chocolate brownie triple quadruple double chocolate chocolate sundae, please?"

"Do you really think you can finish the whole thing? They're pretty big." Pierre said, rubbing my shoulders.

"I don't know..." I began, "do you wanna share one?"

"Just what I was thinking." He smiled. "We're gonna share one of those please- two spoons, if you can."

"Okay, I'll have that ready in a minute." Emily replied meekly.

Finally, everything was paid for, and Joel had just signed the receipt (he'd paid with his credit card).

"Um- Joel?" Emily spoke up. When she turned a little, I noticed she had "GC" tattooed on her right upper arm (a long-time fan, then).

"What?" He whipped his head around, just about to walk out of the store.

"Um- do you mind- could I- could I have your autograph?" She blushed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice Emily's tattoo.

"No problem, none at all." Joel smiled widely. "Do you want the other guys, and Simple Plan, too?"

"If it's not a problem," Emily continued to blush a shade of pink that the strawberry ice cream would be jealous of. She took out a piece of paper. "Here, can you sign this?" Joel nodded, and pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket (celebrities...) and passed it around to the other guys.

"Hey- do you want Kayla's autograph? We're going to record her first single in like a month, and then she's going to tour with Simple Plan and then we'll record her album. And then, when she makes it big, you can brag about getting her autograph when she was still unknown." Benji suggested.

"Sure," Emily laughed. I grabbed the Sharpie from Benji, and quickly signed my name next to his.

"Here you go!" I handed her the sheet.

"Thanks!" she waved, as we walked, ice creams in hand, outside.

"Let's walk around for a little bit." Billy decided. Everyone agreed.

"Oh my god, this is amaaaaaazing!" I gushed over the sundae. I wasn't surprised to notice that Pierre and I had fallen behind the rest of the group.

"Mmmm, it is!" Pierre agreed. We ate and walked in silence for a few minutes, until I felt something cold drip onto my shirt. I looked down- Pierre had dropped chocolate ice cream all over my white polo shirt, and was now giggling like a little girl.

"Pierre, you stained my shirt! Now you have to give me yours!"

"Okay!" he said smugly, pulling the black Role Model t-shirt over his head, exposing a very tanned, muscular stomach. Somehow, I was almost positive he had planned this.

Stepping behind a bush, I pulled off my shirt, and put on Pierre's.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll buy you another one at-" he looked at the tag- "Abercrombie. Oooo, a preppy girl, that is hot!"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Pierre, _I_ wanted that bite!" I whined, as he was about to eat a spoonful of sundae. "Regretfully", he gave it to me instead. I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh- and by the way- no need to replace that shirt, this one's fine."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and heaved his shirtless chest. "Hey, do you have ANY idea where everyone else is?" he worried.

"No, not a clue! What should we do?"

"I know. I'll call Paul. His phone is always on. Jeff only answers calls in French, and I don't want anyone staring."

"Okay, good plan." Pierre took out his cell phone, about to call Paul, but first, took my cell phone off my belt loop and entered in several numbers.

"Here, I just put all of our numbers in your phone." He smiled, handing the phone over to me. He then called Paul, asking where they were. Apparently, the other guys were already at the hotel, waiting for us. Since we were only 3 blocks away, I agreed to walk.

"Wanna ride?" Pierre asked me, out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Piggy-back, you know."

"Okay, fine, I need one more bite of ice cream first." I smiled as he fed me a bite. "Oh shit! Pierre, you messed up my make up! Now you have to go fix it!"

"Wha- oh, fine."


End file.
